King Stefan's Castle
King Stefan's Castle (sometimes referred to as Sleeping Beauty's Castle), is the residence of King Stefan's family and his people. It is also the also the place where the kingdom was celebrating Princess Aurora's birth, when Maleficent, the Dark Fairy of the Forbidden Mountain, suddenly burst in and blamed King Stefan and his people for not inviting her to the infant princess's christening. The kingdom was also the target of a sleeping spell by the Three Good Fairies, so that the townspeople would only awake when the spell placed on Princess Aurora was broken by true love's kiss. Places of Interest *'Ballroom': Where the King and Queen's thrones are located and the famous room where Aurora and Prince Phillip and enjoyed a lovely dance. *'The Highest Tower': The room where the princess is laid to sleep upon a bed after she pricks her finger on the magical spinning wheel that Maleficent conjured. *'Princess Aurora's 2nd Bedroom': This is where Aurora is hypnotized by Maleficent. *'Dining Room': Where King Stefan has banquets. *'Hallways': Large areas in the castle that lead to various rooms. *'Garden' (Backyard): Where all flowers are grown. *'Bridge': A bridge leading to the castle gates. Prince Phillip also battles Maleficent here. *'Library': The room where the books are. King Stefan also signs bills in there. *'Courtyard': It is where the plants are grown. *'Tower': One tower which has a magical passage behind a fireplace in Aurora's Bedroom. It's where Aurora pricks her finger on Maleficent's Spinning Wheel. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The King's Castle is a location in the Sleeping Beauty based world Enchanted Dominion. The castle is visited by Terra, Aqua and Ven. Two boss battles in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep are fought at this castle, one inside the Throne Room while the other is fought at the bridge. Trivia *Interestingly, the appearance of Aurora's bedroom is always changed in her different appearances. *In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Aurora's bedrooms are the same room. Gallery Promotional Images and Concept 7_lg.jpg|The castle in a view from the woods Princess-Aurora-and-Prince-Philip-disney-couples-6486109-331-500.jpg|Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip in the courtyard. Statues of past rulers of the kingdom are here Sleeping Beauty Scenery Concept Art.png|King Stefan's castle in of the concept art Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition Love Awakens the Soul Promotion.jpg ''Sleeping Beauty'' Aurorabedroom.jpg|Aurora and Phillip in Aurora's bedroom in Sleeping Beauty Castlebalcony.jpg|A balcony outside of Aurora's bedroom tumblr_mjir8nr67w1r1ogfco3_1280.jpg|The Highest Tower tumblr_mjirs4GSC71r1ogfco7_1280.jpg|Aurora's bedroom (entrance) Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5543.jpg|Aurora's bedroom Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6057.jpg|Aurora's second bedroom in Sleeping Beauty Sleeping-beauty-sleeping-beauty-4908752-720-480.jpg|The wall of thorns surrounding the castle Sb.f.castle.jpg|Maleficent's curse takes over the castle Sleeping-beauty-sleeping-beauty-4908745-720-480.jpg|Maleficent's curse of thorns casted onto castle Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6945.jpg|Prince Phillip fighting Dragon Maleficent across the bridge Tumblr n7e04owaLH1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg King Stefan's Castle.jpg|King Stefan's Castle at sunset Tumblr_mbj7bxHOEh1r3jmn6o1_1280.png ''Kingdom Hearts'' Philipbattle.jpg|Prince Phillip and Aqua fighting Maleficent in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Terra Maleficent.jpg|Aurora's bedroom in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams'' 00.jpg|Aurora's bedroom in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams ''Maleficent'' Maleficent-(2014)-30.png|King Stefan's Castle in Maleficent Maleficent-(2014)-87.png Maleficent-(2014)-94.png Maleficent Screenshots 7.png Stephen's castle in the distance.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-228.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-227.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-140.png|Aurora's bedroom in Maleficent Maleficent-(2014)-80.png Maleficent-(2014)-152.jpg|''Maleficent'' concept art Stephanscastlehallsconceptart.jpg Category:Castles Category:Buildings Category:Sleeping Beauty Locations Category:Kingdom Hearts Locations Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:Maleficent Locations